


Need

by Hush_the_misery



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_the_misery/pseuds/Hush_the_misery
Summary: Zak can't quite stop himself from visiting his girl after a weeks of filming; narrative-ish point of view





	

**Author's Note:**

> this came about after a dream I had; caused by a 15 hour Ghost Adventure binge. I'm pretty sure its nonsense; absolutely sure its straight up smut

Zak knew he shouldn’t be going to see her just yet; but he honestly didn’t really care. He usually stayed away for a day or two after shooting because he was afraid he was going to hurt her. After the last few places he had been the need to see her was overwhelming; he had been pissy on the flight home and barely reigned it in long enough to get a little sleep and shower before he got in his car and was on the way to her. The drive was over quickly as he had a back and forth with himself; with the voice in his mind reminding him how willing and pliant her petite frame could be.  
Zak pulled up and was relieved to see her car in the driveway, lights on in the house and the faint beat of rock coming through an open window. He sat for a minute to collect his thoughts; she wouldn’t be to shocked to see him since he often just showed up without warning. He heard her call his name, and looked to the now open front door where she stood leaning against the door frame.  
“You gonna sit there all night?” she teased  
Zak slowly got out of the car and took in her appearance. Her hair was down, hanging over her shoulders and the ends were no longer dyed red; they matched her natural dark brown hair again. Baggy black cargo pants hung low on her hips, barely held up by a black leather belt with red studs. A too short black tank top hugged her upper half; leaving part of her stomach exposed as well as a bit of the tattoos that swirled along her hips and rib cage.  
“You look like heaven right now, Jess.” Zak said as he moved toward her  
“Always such a charmer, you don’t look too bad yourself Mr. Bagans. I was just about to put away dinner, but if you’re hungry there’s plenty.”  
“Not hungry for food right now.” He grumbled and pulled her into his chest  
She laughed and kissed his cheek; pulling away despite his attempt at keeping her close  
“How about you come inside and let me clean up a little before you start that.” She winked at him and then turned to go back inside  
He playfully whined at her but followed her into her kitchen and watched her clean up the few dishes she had used before turning to look at him again  
“I’m guessing you would have a bit of a tantrum if I wanted to watch a movie?”  
“You can put one on but I can promise you won’t know what’s going on after the first 10 minutes.” He said, slowly licking his lips  
“Well then I’ll put on something that doesn’t need much attention paid to it.” She smirked as she tried to walk past him  
Zak turned and caught her as she stepped into her living room, spinning her a little so that her back was against his chest; pinning her arms to her sides  
“Why don’t you just forget the movie?” he whispered as he kissed her shoulder  
He smiled against her skin as he heard her try and fail to suppress a groan  
“You are so mean sometimes.” She whined as she tilted her head to one side to give him better access to her throat  
“Come on, let’s just go to bed, lemme show you how much I missed you.” Zak breathed against her skin as he continued to place slow kisses up the side of her neck  
“You sure you don’t want to watch a movie first?” she asked  
He splayed one hand across her stomach and pushed her back against himself a little harder, letting her feel how much he really did not want to sit and watch a movie  
“Sweetheart I will watch movies with you all damn day tomorrow but I want you so bad it hurts right now. I’ve been walking around half hard since I talked to you on the phone the other day.” He said as he nipped her shoulder  
She made some odd little noise and then wiggled her ass against him; causing Zak to growl before picking her up and marching down the hall to her bedroom.  
After kicking the door shut he plopped her onto her bed before pulling his shirt off. He pulled her tank top over her head and pushed her to lay back; taking her shoes off before undoing her belt and yanking her pants off.  
He took a second and looked at her and couldn’t stop the noise that made its way out of his throat. She had on a simple pair of black cotton panties and a black bra with red stitching; her hair was fanned out around her from when he had pushed her to lay down; she made his breath hitch  
She shuffled a little and Zak snapped out of his thoughts. It took all of 3 seconds for him to move, covering her body with his; one leg on either side of her hips, one hand in her hair as the landed beside her head on the mattress as he hungrily kissed her again.  
When she rutted up against him he moved his hand from her hair and in a quick and practiced motion he had her head on the pillows and was leaving slow open mouthed kisses along her collar bone while his hands skimmed along her sides; sliding behind her back to unhook her bra before he tossed it to the floor.  
Zak pulled away and smiled to himself when he noticed the scarves draped over the wrought iron headboard. Nuzzling into her neck, he entwined his fingers with hers and brought her hand over her head before winding one of the scarves around her wrist. He smiled into the kiss he pressed against her jaw when she tried to pull her hand free; he had wound the scarf just right so that she wasn’t getting loose unless he untied her. She whined and yanked again and he shushed her; telling her to relax and trust him, soothing her with a slow, teasing kiss. When she relaxed he tied her other wrist and checked to make sure nothing was going to do any major damage, before he started kissing his way from her wrist to her shoulder.  
“You look absolutely perfect like this.” He said as he stood to remove his jeans, licking his lips as he looked at her; arms tied above her head and hair fanned across the pillows in nothing but her panties.  
He bit back a laugh when she blushed and looked away; she almost looked innocent. Zak moved back to the bed; gently pushing her legs apart and kneeling between them as he ran his hands up her sides to cup her breasts before leaning to kiss and lick at them. Her sharp intake of breath spurred him on; the soft kissing turning to quick stinging bites that he soothed with his tongue. He moved down, framing her hips in his hands as he lavished attention across her stomach and down to her legs; skimming his lips across the waistband of her underwear. She wined and tried to twist her hips away, earning a firm tap to the outside of her thigh accompanied by a rough command of ‘stop that.’  
Hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties he slowly dragged them down, letting his knuckles tease the skin of her thighs. After tossing the garment to the floor he once again stopped to look at her; faint red marks peppered her skin from his teeth and she was breathing a little faster. Sliding his hands from her ankles to her hips; and then behind her back, he leaned in and kissed her again. He could not seem to get enough of the little noises she kept making and with a feather light brush of his lips against hers he set to his task.  
Once again kissing his way down her body before pushing her legs farther apart to lay between them. He dragged his fingertips over the inside of her thighs before teasing her with the knuckles of one hand; the impatient whine she gave was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her wound up the way he had been for what seemed like days now; wanted her begging for him.  
“Behave and I’ll make this one quick.” He breathed out just before pressing a kiss just above where she really wanted him. She whined in response and tried to lift her hips to meet his mouth  
“That is not behaving; you only get one warning and then I’ll stop.” Zak said, resting his chin on her thigh  
She huffed but didn’t say anything; only settled herself back against the mattress  
“Good girl.”  
The praise was followed by a slow, deliberate lick that made her tense up and caused Zak to smile before going full force against her sensitive flesh. To her it felt like he was almost making out with her pussy, teasing her with his lips, swirling his tongue over her before a light scrape of his teeth brought that slight bit of pain that had her crying out. When he stopped she wanted to yell at him; but he spoke first  
“I want you to hold it; beg for it but do not let go until I say you can. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Zak.”  
She barely had the words out before he was back to pulling her apart; encouraged by the trembling he felt in her muscles. He loved having her like this; she was trying so hard to just be still and he knew it wouldn’t take long to have her screaming his name. As he kept going he could feel how much she was shaking, and true to form it didn’t take long before she was begging. He slowed his movements; pulling away long enough to tell her to let go before giving her what she needed. The suckling action on her clit had her entire body tensed and trembling as she gasped and called his name; he anchored her to the bed with his arm as she hit her climax and her entire body convulsed.  
He didn’t let her come down too much before he was over her again, burying himself inside of her and swallowing her cry of surprise with a kiss. Zak didn’t move right away, instead he leaned on his forearm, brushed a bit of hair from her face and spoke lowly in her ear  
“You did good, begging like I wanted and holding on like that. My beautiful girl, doing exactly as I say.” He kissed along her neck as he spoke  
She moaned as he slowly started rolling his hips against her, the hand that had been gently brushing hair from her face was now at the side of her throat holding her head so he could watch her face. Her eyes rolled a little at the first hard thrust; he felt the vibration of her quiet moan against his thumb. He kept a pace that kept her right on the edge; slow shallow strokes and then one or two hard thrusts that made her whole body move beneath him. She tried to lean up and kiss him but he pulled away; putting light pressure on her neck. She whined and pouted at him a little before he gave in and smashed his mouth over hers; causing a slight change in the angle of his body and she arched up against him.  
When he pulled away she started begging again, and he couldn’t tell her no when she looked like that. With a sharp nod he gave her permission and she fell apart again; he slowed back to the slow rolls of his hips as she shook. After a few quick praising words, Zak began to fuck into her more roughly; not letting her orgasm subside completely as he began chasing his own.  
Her cries turned to quiet mewling noises and she began pulling at the scarves again until he reached and tapped her arm lightly.  
“One more babe and then I’ll let your arms down.”  
She quickly started telling him she didn’t have another one in her but he knew better.  
“I know you can do it, come on baby; let me have one more before I finish.”  
She shook her head, pulling at the scarves hard and telling him she couldn’t; and he had to hold back a laugh  
“Stop yanking your arms like that or you’ll hurt yourself; I know you can give me one more. Trust me baby, I know you can do it; do it for me.” his tone was low and not pleading in the least; more telling her he was going to draw one last climax out of her  
She bit her lip and looked at him “Zak I can’t…”  
He didn’t say anything, just adjusted his hips and kept thrusting; the sharp cry of shock that she gave let him know he had hit that lovely little spot inside of her that would give him that third orgasm he wanted from her. He moved so that he could wrap his arms around her; causing her back to arch and his pubic bone to bump her clit with every thrust. He was now able to suck at her breasts as well, and quickly closed his mouth around her nipple.  
“Come on baby girl, I know you are holding back for me; just let it go.”  
He felt the familiar tension in her entire body and pressed his face to her neck; biting down at the same time he thrust hard into her and was rewarded with a series of convulsions and cries that let him know she had hit the peak she was sure she couldn’t reach.  
His own release was suddenly coiled in his spine and with little warning he bottomed out one last time and with a few shallow half thrusts and a groan he spilled into her before collapsing on top of her.  
It took Zak a few minutes to come back to himself and when he realized he was laying on top of her he rolled to the side and moved to undo her wrists; carefully massaging her shoulder as he brought her hands down to her sides.  
“Don’t move yet.” He tells her as he gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen; bringing her water and grabbing his shorts as he comes back. After having her drink the water, he slips his boxers on and finds her clothes; helping her get the tank top over her head before letting her make her way to the bathroom.  
When she returns he has pulled the covers down and insists that she lay down with him. He pulls her to him and puts an arm around him; coaxing her to sleep with the gentle motion of his fingers on her skin.


End file.
